1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label printing and applying machine, usually of the portable or desk type, and particularly to a clog prevention device for protecting the feed path of the label printing and applying machine from becoming clogged, and more particularly, to protect the platen of the label printing and applying machine from being fouled by the adhesive which frequently flows out of the side edges of the label strip and by the chips that have been punched out of the label strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the printing platen of a label printing and applying machine has a guide recess formed in its upper surface. The recess has substantially the same width as the continuous label strip that passes over the platen upper surface while the side walls of the recess continuously contact both side edges of the label strip.
In the event, for example, the label printing and applying machine is used during the summer, and particularly in the tropics or in an area of higher temperature than usual, or if the storage condition of the continuous label strip is bad, the adhesive will frequently flow out of both side edges of the label strip and then contact and stick to the printing platen. When the adhesive sticks to both of the guide walls that define the guide recess of the printing platen, it obstructs the forward movement of the label strip.
If the adhesive that stuck to the guide walls of the platen grows into a lump of adhesive, the continuous label strip will fail to maintain its horizontal orientation upon the printing platen and thereby form a raised portion, which deteriorates the quality of the printing on the label strip.
Moreover, in the label guide recess of the printing platen, a residue of label material is deposited, formed, for example, of label chips, which are produced when the cuts and perforations of the labels and carrier paper are formed in the label strip. This label material residue will also provide an obstacle against the movement of the label strip.